


Saying Goodbye

by arenee1999



Series: A Different Light [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye to Darius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

_Paris-1993_

As Duncan got closer to Darius's office he heard a beautiful voice, so he stopped to listen.  
 _Shiny and sparkly_  
And splendidly bright  
Here one day  
Gone one night  
Like the loss of sunlight  
On a cloudy afternoon  
Gone too soon  
Duncan slowly approached, with tears streaming and a lump in his throat.  
"That was beautiful Fitz." "He really was the best of us."  
Fitz turned around, tears streaming. "That he was laddie."  
"Darius was loved by many of us dear boy. I would expect that as word gets out you will find many of our kind here, saying goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Michael Jackson's 'Gone Too Soon'


End file.
